Lost
by terabient
Summary: Brahne, and the daughter who wasn't.


Lost   
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX is the property of Squaresoft. No profit is being made  
from this fanfic; it is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Notes before reading:   
This is my first FFIX fic, so please bear with me. ^^;  
  
--------  
  
A beautiful day for conquest, it is.  
  
How very perfect everything has been. The wind and tide have been just right; my fleet  
has made excellent time, and we have arrived at the outer continent even faster than  
we had hoped. Yes, today will be a grand day in the history of my kingdom.  
  
By some great fortune, Kuja has appeared at the Iifa Tree earlier than my soldiers had  
anticipated. They, of course, see this as a terrible event, whining about preparing   
the cannons and organizing the fleet and things that no longer need consideration. Not  
with this lovely garnet that sparkles with such a goregeous and terrible light in my  
hand. Terrible for Kuja, of course. Not for myself, who is the controller of this   
glorious power.   
  
A small voice, one that often comes up at times like this, murmurs that perhaps these  
happenings are too fortitous. Kuja is no fool. He has planned something.   
  
I silence the inner voice with logic. How could he plan something? This voyage is a   
secret. I have arrived so quickly not even my own navy is finished with preparations.  
No, I have caught the arrogant bastard off-guard.  
  
Maybe not. Surely, he would have some sort of defensive plan, at the very least, the  
voice whispers.  
  
Thinking this over, I concede that it is a valid point. "Lay surpressing fire on Kuja  
while the Black Mages focus their magic into one single spell!" I order. *That* should  
keep the officers from asking me whether we should move forward or spread out or take  
evasive manuvers or fire cannons or put up shields or a thousand other stupid things  
not worth the time or bother. After all, what power can stand up to the eidolons?  
  
None. Even Kuja has said as much. This little struggle for power will end before it  
has begun. Poor boy. He thought himself so clever, never believing that I would dare  
use his own weapons against me. He thought me a stupid fool. Well, he shall be proven  
wrong.  
  
A soldier runs up to me, saluting smartly. I think she was head of a scouting party.  
Her information is not needed, but I will humor her and the other officers, who are   
convinced the old ways are best. Idiots.  
  
"Your Highness, the first scouting party has returned and bears startling news! The  
Princess Garnet has been sighted at the Iifa Tree along with the tailed boy and the  
renegade black mage. How shall we proceed?"   
  
"We attack as planned, girl."  
  
Her jaw sags. "But...but...it is the Princess--"  
  
I glare at her. "She is NOT the Princess anymore! She has betrayed me. You know that  
treason is reason enough for execution. Not even royalty is exempt from my rules."  
  
"I understand, Majesty." She bows, looks at me with a stupid, confused glance, and  
leaves to help with the cannons.  
  
The small voice comes once again. Once there was a time when you would die to keep the  
girl safe.  
  
Once I might have, when I believed she was my child, I reply.  
  
She is yours still.  
  
No, I say. She is a stranger. Inhuman. A replacement for the real jewel. I hate her  
for it.   
  
Like you hate him, the one you loved with all your soul?  
  
Yes. I hate him for creating the lie. How could he think that a such a lie would be  
able to replace something so precious? I knew Garnet was dying. I held her and felt  
the fever eating her alive! And he dared to think that some summoner orphan could  
take the place of my darling child? He betrayed me worse than the summoner girl, than  
Kuja, ever had or will!  
  
Not really. After all, you knew the moment you saw the scar that she was no child of  
yours. Yet you loved her anyway, and the liar as well. You loved your country. You  
were hailed as a great queen. Why have you changed? Because a man you do not know  
told you there were better things?  
  
Yes! Kuja was-is-right. No one remembers the kind queen. No one cares for one who  
is betrayed and stays silent. People remember the queen who brings them glory. When  
I am dead and gone my legacy of conquest will remain, just like he says. I will no   
longer try to win the approval of a dead man, an unrelated brat and some fickle soldiers  
who cannot comprehend the pain of loss and lies. I will fill my life with something  
tangible and lasting!  
  
How do you know it will last? the voice murmurs in despair.  
  
Kuja has landed near the ground.   
  
The moment is perfect.   
  
I push the voice's irritating questions away and summon the beast that will declare  
to all my legacy.  
  
--------  
  
She weeps for me.  
  
It was very painful, at first, but now I can feel very little. The summoner girl...what  
is her real name? Not Garnet. Not my Garnet. The girl sheds tears for me, a broken  
woman who hates her and is filled with bitterness.  
  
Why is she so kind? I think, my heart filled to bursting with sorrow.  
  
Someone had to teach her, says the voice. She is your daughter, even if neither of you  
will accept it. And look, she does. She begs for you to live. She calls you mother.  
You are dying. Give her once last comfort. It will not make up for what you have done  
but it will help her fix it.  
  
I raise my hand to touch her forehead, brushing aside the long hair that covers a scar  
almost completely faded.   
  
"The people will be happy...with you as queen..." I breathe, giving her the only blessing  
I can think of. My hand slowly sinks to the sand.  
  
She sobs, crying for me to live. I smile at her. She must be strong. I have left her  
with a terrible burden. Please, I pray, please make her stronger than I was. Let her  
learn from my folly. May she never lose sight of herself.  
  
Live, child. Live the life my own daughter never could.   
  
  
~fini~  
  
Ending stuff:  
That was longer than I thought. O_o There's actually a lot more I wanted to put in,   
but with the way it's set up I couldn't think of a way to place it without seriously  
interrupting the flow of the fic, so...I guess not. I might do a rewrite if I can   
think of a better way to have this whole "look into the inner thoughts of you-know-who"  
fic flow. :P  
  



End file.
